warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranquility
Birchpaw001 (talk) 23:28, April 16, 2014 (UTC) When we are unable to find tranquility within ourselves It is useless to seek it elsewhere Chapter One "Their beautiful." The first words I had ever heard in my life, a deep rumbling voice filled with sweetness and love, filled my ears. It was followed by a buzz, which must have been my mother's purring. I pushed closer to her, her warm, milky scent filling my nose. "This one will be Skykit." My mother meowed softly. My sister squirmed beside me, newly named Skykit. "A wonderful choice... this one will be Nightkit, then." My father's voice was followed by a small squeal which must be Nightkit. I can't wait to see if their names fit them- but wait, what about me? "This one... Cloudkit," My father meowed, most likely pointed to my brother. Then my mother shifted, and I felt the gentle touch of her nose on my forehead. "And this one will be Silverkit." Silverkit. I spun the word around in my head, played with it, tasted it. "All wonderful names, for wonderful kits. You have a good choice of naming, Lightfrost." My father purred. I like the sound of his voice. It's so warm, so welcoming. There was a shift beside me, or was it behind me? I think so. It must be Cloudkit, and right about now was the time when I discovered my brother's wailing was as loud as a hawk's screech. A high pitched squealing filled my ears, and that wasn't very pleasant, being right infront of him. And it wouldn't stop. For Starclans' sake, I thought, shove a mouse in it! I lashed out with my back foot, but I seemed to hit Nightkit instead. Nightkit broke out into a fit of wailing. Oh no. I'm sorry, Nightkit! I thought, but it wasn't like I was telekinetic. Suddenly, Skykit next to me pushed against me, shoving me against my mother. I tried to push her away, but then a shape was on top of me. I squealed out, feeling crushed. I needed space. And then it happened. The world opened up to me. Everything appeared right before me, coming out of the darkness of closed eyes. My father, his name was Timberfall, was a chocolate tabby with a white underbelly. His eyes glowed warm amber in the dark of the nursery. Lifting my head, I saw my mother. She was a beautiful silver tabby, with blue eyes. She looked tired and worn out, and only a moment a wondered why. Staring at my parents I had almost forgot I was being crushed. I threw a paw at my brother, now I saw that he was a white tom with a chocolate brown tail, and I caught him just as he opened his clear blue eyes for the first time. "Woah, now she's a little fighter, isn't she?" My father's voice rumbled as I pushed Skykit away from me and sat up indignantly. "Ye-" My mother paused, staring right at me. "Now that's a bit odd." Behind me, my siblings seemed to organize themselves. I tilted my head. What was odd? "Indeed. No one in our family has green eyes." My father replied. Green eyes. I was Silverkit, which meant I probably had the silver fur of my beautiful mother, and I had green eyes. My father had amber, my mother blue, my brother blue. Me? Green. Talk about an oddity. I ruffled my fur, turning back on my siblings. They all had opened their eyes. Skykit was white with brown patches with amber eyes, Nightkit full brown with one white paw and amber eyes. Okay. It was official. I was the only one in the family with green eyes. I wonder what green looks like.. I thought, blinking. I wonder if my green eyes were light or dark, or if they had a taint of another color in it? Suddenly I saw it a whole different way. It now looked bright. I was the only one in the family with green eyes. Only one! It now seemed pretty cool. My fur was brushed sideways and I turned to see my mother was standing up. She stretched, let out an enormous yawn, and layed back down again. "Well, it's time to sleep now, little ones." My mother purred. Timberfall crossed over, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. "Sweet dreams, my little warriors." My father purred, then touched his nose to my mother's. As soon as he left, literally, the very second, my stomach rumbled. Now I wasn't really in the mood for sleeping, so instead of sleeping I layed down my mother to feed. It's nice when you don't have a single worry in the world. Chapter Two I was woken by a fit of coughing. My eyes opened drowsily. What Is that? I wondered. I looked around the dark nursery. My mother was not beside me, but instead crouched down beside Nightkit. Nightkit coughed terribly, making a horrid choking sound. I sat up straight. What was wrong with her. I started to stand, but Cloudkit's tail appeared infront of me, blocking me. Getting the point, I sat back down. A pale gray tom rushed in. He had dark blue eyes, and was carrying a bundle of plants. I tilted my head, confused. Is he going to help Nightkit's cough? Timberfall followed close behind me, worry heavy in his eyes.